Yugioh Zexal:tournament of love
by Starbird64
Summary: Angel finally comes into the frey
1. chapter 1

chapter 2 duel for his heart kotori vs cat vs anna vs rio

no ones pov

the next day kotori and yuma where walking to school hand in hand happy until cat interupted them "What's this"she said yuma spoke "were dating now cat"yuma said kotori spoke next "yep yuma's right cat were dating"kotori said cat said " it can't be" she said then rio and anna came "well what's wrong cat"Anna said

rio spoke up"yea what's wrong cat"Rio said Cat said "we'll duel and the winner dates yuma"Cat said Rio and Anna said in unison"if its for yuma your on" Kotori said then we'll have battle royal" cat said then "let's do it you two in" cat asked rio and anna rio said "you know i am" anna nodded

Then LET'S DUEL

Kotori 4000 LP/ Cat 4000 LP/ Rio 4000 LP/ Anna 4000 LP

Kotori said "I'll start i draw ( Hand 6 ) First i play the field spell: Gateway to Fairy castle" at that point the field changed and the girls were standing outside of a huge castle cat spoke up "wow thats huge" kotori said "its still my turn cat anyway now its effect everytime i summon a fairy xyz monster then anyone without one loses 500 LP beat that i set one card face down then play the continues spell: Fairy Carriage now i can level my fairy's by one now i summon dancing fairy: Fairy/light/effect level 3 ( now level 4 ) atk: 1000 def: 700 i end my turn ( Hand 3 )"

cat said" meow well i can do better I draw ( hand 6 ) now i play the spell: stray cat calling to summon one stray from my deck meow Stray cat: level 1 Beast/dark/effect Atk: 100 def: 300 ( Attack mode ) his effect activates adding one stray to my hand ( hand 6 ) then i play the spell: cat arch to summon the stray i added to the field meow stray cat: level 1 beast/dark/effect Atk: 100 def: 300 now then i set one card face down and end my turn meow"( Hand 4 )

Rio spoke up"well then my turn i draw ( Hand 6 ) first i summon Ice Knight in attack mode Ice knight: level 3 Water/dark/effect Atk: 1200 def: 1200 now i play the continues spell card: ice storm to stop trap and spell's from working i end my turn with one card face down ( Hand 3 )

Anna then said" then its my turn i draw ( hand 6 ) then i play the spell card: derail to stop ice storm" Rio said" What no" Anna continued"yes then i summon ruffian railcar: level 4 machine/earth/effect atk: 1400 def: 1400 now then moving on i set two cards face down there im done kotori your up ( Hand 2 )"

Kotori then said" Thanks Anna anyway i draw ( Hand 4 ) yes i did it prepare everyone i summon little fairy: atk: 800 def: 800 level 3 ( now level 4 ) i overlay my level 4 dancing fairy and little fairy to build the overlay network now i xyz summon cheer till the end of the duel now appear fairy cheer girl: rank 4 light/fairy/xyz/effect Atk: 1900 Def: 1500 overlay units 2 now i play the Spell card: Rank-up magic: Fairy force To build the overlay network with fairy cheer girl now i cxyz summon fairy cheer girl of Hope and death: Rank 5 dark/fairy/cxyz/effect Atk: 2400 def: 1900 overlay units 3 now i play the spell four arms so she can attack At least 8 times now attack stray cat" fairy cheer girl of hope and death flew to stray cat but stopped and then attacked the grey one Cat LP 1700 and attack again Cat LP 0 ( out )

attack ice knight Rio LP 2800 attack Rio LP 400 Fairy castle activates Rio LP 0 ( out )

Anna LP 3500 Attack Anna LP 2500 fairy castle activates again Anna LP 2000 go fairy bash Anna LP 0 ( out ) Kotori 4000 LP ( winner)

Kotori said "I win but where's yuma"Anna said "He walked away blushing while talking to the new girl" Kotori shouted "What no i have to go and find him come on let's split up you guys" And they replied With a nod kotori found yuma but he was holding the new girls hand She whispered "Yuma" he of course heard "oh hey kotori meet my new friend ange-" The new girl spoke "hey im Angel nice to meet you Yuma's girlfriend" she replied to sweetly she continued "Well i hope we can be friends"

A/n Sorry for the long chapter who is this angel girl find out next time on yugioh zexal:tournament of love chapter 3 coming soon


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2 duel for his heart kotori vs cat vs anna vs rio

no ones pov

the next day kotori and yuma where walking to school hand in hand happy until cat interupted them "What's this"she said yuma spoke "were dating now cat"yuma said kotori spoke next "yep yuma's right cat were dating"kotori said cat said " it can't be" she said then rio and anna came "well what's wrong cat"Anna said

rio spoke up"yea what's wrong cat"Rio said Cat said "we'll duel and the winner dates yuma"Cat said Rio and Anna said in unison"if its for yuma your on" Kotori said then we'll have battle royal" cat said then "let's do it you two in" cat asked rio and anna rio said "you know i am" anna nodded

Then LET'S DUEL

Kotori 4000 LP/ Cat 4000 LP/ Rio 4000 LP/ Anna 4000 LP

Kotori said "I'll start i draw ( Hand 6 ) First i play the field spell: Gateway to Fairy castle" at that point the field changed and the girls were standing outside of a huge castle cat spoke up "wow thats huge" kotori said "its still my turn cat anyway now its effect everytime i summon a fairy xyz monster then anyone without one loses 500 LP beat that i set one card face down then play the continues spell: Fairy Carriage now i can level my fairy's by one now i summon dancing fairy: Fairy/light/effect level 3 ( now level 4 ) atk: 1000 def: 700 i end my turn ( Hand 3 )"

cat said" meow well i can do better I draw ( hand 6 ) now i play the spell: stray cat calling to summon one stray from my deck meow Stray cat: level 1 Beast/dark/effect Atk: 100 def: 300 ( Attack mode ) his effect activates adding one stray to my hand ( hand 6 ) then i play the spell: cat arch to summon the stray i added to the field meow stray cat: level 1 beast/dark/effect Atk: 100 def: 300 now then i set one card face down and end my turn meow"( Hand 4 )

Rio spoke up"well then my turn i draw ( Hand 6 ) first i summon Ice Knight in attack mode Ice knight: level 3 Water/dark/effect Atk: 1200 def: 1200 now i play the continues spell card: ice storm to stop trap and spell's from working i end my turn with one card face down ( Hand 3 )

Anna then said" then its my turn i draw ( hand 6 ) then i play the spell card: derail to stop ice storm" Rio said" What no" Anna continued"yes then i summon ruffian railcar: level 4 machine/earth/effect atk: 1400 def: 1400 now then moving on i set two cards face down there im done kotori your up ( Hand 2 )"

Kotori then said" Thanks Anna anyway i draw ( Hand 4 ) yes i did it prepare everyone i summon little fairy: atk: 800 def: 800 level 3 ( now level 4 ) i overlay my level 4 dancing fairy and little fairy to build the overlay network now i xyz summon cheer till the end of the duel now appear fairy cheer girl: rank 4 light/fairy/xyz/effect Atk: 1900 Def: 1500 overlay units 2 now i play the Spell card: Rank-up magic: Fairy force To build the overlay network with fairy cheer girl now i cxyz summon fairy cheer girl of Hope and death: Rank 5 dark/fairy/cxyz/effect Atk: 2400 def: 1900 overlay units 3 now i play the spell four arms so she can attack At least 8 times now attack stray cat" fairy cheer girl of hope and death flew to stray cat but stopped and then attacked the grey one Cat LP 1700 and attack again Cat LP 0 ( out )

attack ice knight Rio LP 2800 attack Rio LP 400 Fairy castle activates Rio LP 0 ( out )

Anna LP 3500 Attack Anna LP 2500 fairy castle activates again Anna LP 2000 go fairy bash Anna LP 0 ( out ) Kotori 4000 LP ( winner)

Kotori said "I win but where's yuma"Anna said "He walked away blushing while talking to the new girl" Kotori shouted "What no i have to go and find him come on let's split up you guys" And they replied With a nod kotori found yuma but he was holding the new girls hand She whispered "Yuma" he of course heard "oh hey kotori meet my new friend ange-" The new girl spoke "hey im Angel nice to meet you Yuma's girlfriend" she replied to sweetly she continued "Well i hope we can be friends"

A/n Sorry for the long chapter who is this angel girl find out next time on yugioh zexal:tournament of love chapter 3 coming soon


End file.
